


Space

by pirlohno



Category: Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/pseuds/pirlohno
Summary: Gigi just wants space, but Andrea is dramatic.





	Space

It was nearing midnight, and of course the two Italians were laying in bed wide awake. Both of their sleep patterns had always been messed up, and the two were usually extremely stubborn to get some shut eye. Andrea was scrolling endlessly through his social media feeds. He liked looking to see what his past teammates were up to, and he also liked to keep up with prestigious fashions so that he looked nice at all times. Gigi on the other hand had a novel in his hands, and tiny reading glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose, unlike Andrea, Gigi was old fashioned in every sense of the term he would never be on his phone willingly. When it came to social media, and all that he would have Andrea do most of it for him since he had a way better idea of how do things. Gigi let out a yawn, and stretched his arms after placing his book on the side table that sat next to their bed. 

“Why don’t we go to bed? I am beat and could really use a rest.”

Andrea shrugged and nodded, he locked his phone now that Gigi mentioned it he was feeling rather tired. “Sounds okay to me.”

Gigi reached over and put his glasses on the side table. Gigi also turned the light off on his side, Andrea doing the same, so the once illuminated room was now dark. 

When they were both settled in bed is when Gigi realized just how much room Andrea took up which was very strange considering how small Andrea was compared to his own body frame. 

“I need some space Andrea.”

Andrea being the dramatic little bitch he was looked over with wide eyes, instantly sitting up from the bed. “You-You’re breaking up with me?”

Gigi had to process what Andrea had said. Did Andrea really think that he was breaking up with him? Gigi slowly shook his head. “No, you’re taking up most of the bed you huge piece of shit. Move!” 

Andrea moved quickly, obviously embarrassed that he had taken what Gigi had said completely out of context.


End file.
